Burning Up For You
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 7 Praise-kink & Aphrodisiacs. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


Burning Up For You

Day 7 **Praise-kink** | Body Swap | **Aphrodisiacs** | Incest

Fandom: X-Men First Class

Pairing: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers

Tags: praise kink, aphrodisiacs, established relationship, hand job, anal fingering, anal sex, rough sex, safe sane consensual

"Hank?" Alex asked as he woke up, head hazy and body hot, unbearably hot.

"Alex, hey take it slow." Hank's voice echoed from someplace from Alex's right and his head lolled towards the other mutant's voice.

"What happened?" Alex asked, placing a hand against his forehead but his hand was just as hot as his face was.

"You were exposed to an unknown powder when you came to visit my lab and just passed out," Hank said and Alex narrowed his eyes at the blue form of his boyfriend, he knew that tone of voice. It was guilt and Alex did not approve of it so he blindly reached out until his fingers caught on the sleeve of Hank's lab coat.

"This is not your fault, I feel hot but otherwise fine." Alex insisted as he went to sit up but Hank was there pushing him back down onto Hank's bed.

"Fine, he says, take an inventory of your body for me okay?" Hank sounded strained and Alex blinked before he did notice something off. His cock was throbbing between his legs and tenting the sheet that was loose around his waist.

"What?" Alex wet his lips as he fought back the urge to touch himself.

"I think the powder you were exposed to is an aphrodisiac of sorts. It'll take time for it to burn itself off but it won't have any lasting effects on you." Hank explained, pushing his glasses up his nose as he avoided looking at his boyfriend's obvious erection.

"So I just have to lay here hard as steel until it wears off? I'm burning up and not in my mutation sort of way, are you sure this won't kill me?" Alex was panting, he could feel his body trembling and aching.

"I guess, I mean it will help if you ahem relive some of the ah tension in certain areas." Hank blushed as he looked at Alex's erection.

"You're saying it will help if jerk off, what about full-on sex?" Alex was kicking the sheet off his body and whined at the feeling of the cool air on his exposed cock that was erect from his groin.

"Alex," Hank swallowed as he looked at his naked and sweating boyfriend sprawled out on his bed.

"Please Hank, will you help me? I can jerk off but I want you in me." Alex begged as he arched off the bed.

"I don't know if I can hold back, you smell amazing and I don't know if I can control my more primal urges." Hank cleared his throat, tugging his lab coat tighter around him to hide his own growing erection.

"It'll be fine, you know I like it rough, please Hank I'm burning up and I feel so empty." Alex reached out to his boyfriend, a weak noise falling from his throat when Hank laced their fingers together.

"Okay, yeah this will be fine," Hank assured himself as he let Alex pull him out of his lab coat and with Hank's own help the rest of his clothes. Alex moaned pleased when Hank's warm, furry body covered his own as their lips pressed together.

"Let me take the edge off first okay?" Hank murmured against his lover's lips as he reached down and wrapped his blue-furred hand around Alex's weeping erection.

"Oh, oh yes that feels so good." Alex bucked up into Hank's hand as pleasure covered his senses as Hank started to stroke him.

"Hank," Alex whined as he clutched at Hank's broad shoulders as he thrust up into Hank's tight fist, desperate to fall over that approaching edge.

"Come on Alex, I know you can get off like this." Hank's breath was hot and heavy against Alex's ear sending shivers over his whole body as his hips stuttered as he jerked up against Hank's hand again.

"Be good for me, I want to see you come all over my hand," Hank growled as he tightened his grip on Alex's pulsing length. That was all it took for Alex to let out a cry, body arching and Alex's head tipping back as his warm cum dripped over Hank's hand, staining the fur. Hank snarled at the sight of Alex coming in his hand and leaned forward to nip at Alex's exposed Adam's apple. Alex whimpered and let out a noise of disbelief as the heat that had receded for a moment reappeared just as intensely and his cock hardened back up in Hank's grasp.

"See I knew you could do it, you're always so good for me when we're like this." Hank worried the skin of the blond's neck as he withdrew his cum covered hand and Alex blushed deeply at the sight of Hank licking his fingers clean of Alex's cum.

"Hank, fuck, please. It helped but I need more." Alex squirmed on the bed, cock bobbing in the air of Hank's room.

"I know sweetheart, just be patient and do what I tell you to." Hank ran his clean hand down Alex's chest and pressed their lips together.

"Okay, yeah I can do that," Alex whispered dazedly when their kiss broke.

"I've going to give you some lube and I want you to finger yourself open, I want to see you come like that." Hank pressed a bottle of lube into Alex's hand before he leaned back on his knees to get a better view.

Alex couldn't decide if the burning feeling from his cheeks was from the aphrodisiac or from the words Hank had said. He swallowed hard as he wet his fingers with the lube and circled his hole as he spread his legs wider to access his entrance easier.

"Easy, one at a time sweetheart," Hank growled as he dragged the tips of his nails down Alex's sprawled thighs as he watched with lust as Alex pressed his index finger into himself. His rim expanded and flexed around the entering finger and Alex tossed his head back against the bed with a high-pitched keen.

"Another one sweetheart, you can take it." Hank urged as he leaned forward, watching with half-lidded eyes as Alex worked his middle finger into himself with a needy cry falling from his lips.

"That's it, sweetheart." Hank praised as he rubbed at Alex's trembling legs. The blond started to pump his fingers in and out of himself and cock dripping beads of pre-cum.

"Spread them wider," Hank instructed and Alex did as he was told with a small cry, opening himself up wider than before and Hank growled at the sight of Alex's hole widening further. His own cock was aching between his legs and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

"Hook your fingers and find your prostate, ah there you go, now rub at it." Hank smiled when Alex let out a cry as his body seized up suddenly when he shifted his fingers inside of himself. Alex's body shuddered as he rubbed at his prostate and little spots started to appear in his vision as he approached his second orgasm with alarming speed.

"Go ahead sweetheart, be good and come on your fingers for me." Hank smiled as he leaned down to bite at Alex's right thigh and smiled against the soft skin when Alex let out a scream as his body jumped up off the bed as cum spurted from his cock that only went soft for a moment before starting to harden up again.

Alex panted as he lay on the mattress in a daze, limbs weak as he gazed up at Hank who was looking down at him like he was the most priceless piece of art in the world as he fisted his own cock, slicking himself up with globes of lube.

"That was beautiful sweetheart, now you can lay back and let me do all the work," Hank promised as he kissed Alex senseless as he cupped his hands behind Alex's knees and pressed them up to the blond mutant's chest. Hank pressed some of his weight down against Alex to pin him in place as he rested the head of his cock against Alex's loosened hole. Alex let his legs fall until they were resting on either side of Hank's hips and he locked his hands behind Hank's head, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Their mouths swallowed their moans when Hank penetrated the blond below him. Alex broke their kiss to let out a moan and close his eyes as he pushed up against Hank, the heat that had been coursing in his veins slowly simmering down.

"Sweetheart, talk to me?" Hank cupped Alex's face between his large hands, worried at the out of it and dazed look on the blond's slack face.

"The heat, the emptiness, it's dying down, feels so good." Alex breathed out as he closed his eyes and pressed against Hank's calloused palms with a smile.

"You want more then sweetheart?" Hank let out a low rumble as he slowly shifted his hips getting Alex to keen softly.

"Please, so much more." Alex pleaded and let out a loud moan when Hank pulled out so just the tip of his cock remained inside of the blond before snapping his hips forward, ramming back into Alex's body.

"Yes! Like that!" Alex all but screamed as he dug his nails into Hank's shoulders as he pressed up against his boyfriend's chest, gasping and groaning as Hank fucked into him with his enhanced speed and strength.

Alex was babbling as he writhed underneath of Hank's body as the force of Hank's thrusting forced him down deeper into the bed. Alex dragged his nails through Hank's hair and sloppily kissed his lips as he gasped when Hank's cock hit against his prostate.

"I can feel you shaking sweetheart, I know you need to come again and I want you to. I want you to come on my cock." Hank purred as he snapped his hips forward harder than any other times. Alex let out a scream, cum landing on his stomach and chest as he shook and arched up against Hank as his third orgasm took over his senses.

Hank kissed down Alex's throat, letting the blond cling to him and enjoy his intense orgasm before his limbs went limp and he fell back onto the bed, short of breath and looking totally fucked out and stated. Hank grunted as he rotated his hips and his cock jumped and spilled inside of his boyfriend, unable to hold back any more even more so thanks to Alex's hole clenching and squeezing around him desperately.

"How are you now sweetheart?" Hank asked as he pushed himself up to look down at Alex who was still out of breath.

"The heat is gone, I can still feel it under my skin but for now it's gone," Alex said after a moment of thought.

"I'm not going anywhere, for now, we can relax," Hank promised with a soft kiss and Alex just smiled hazily at his boyfriend.


End file.
